It is the intent of our study group at The University of Mississippi Medical Center to participate in a maximal manner in the study protocols as approved by the Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG) such that the patients submitted under clinical research protocols will be evaluable and utilizable in the total evaluation in this national study group. With our multi-disciplinary pool at this institution we are able to participate actively in all protocols dealing with radiotherapy, surgery, chemotherapy and immunotherapy. We have excellent review of pathology at our institution which completes this multi-disciplinary approach in the clinical investigation of gynecologic oncology patients with the purpose of improving objective response and/or long-term survival. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Swan RW: Colposcopic evaluation of the female genital tract. J Miss State Medical Asso 17:181-183, July 1976. Swan RW, Flowler W, Boronow RC: The surgical management of radiation small bowel injury. Surg Gynec Obst 142:325-327, March 1976.